1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional device for analyzing and reporting the influence of an external access on a power saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand has been increased for reducing power consumption in electrical products by various laws and standards with a worsening global environment and economical situations as a background. Under such a situation, a power saving mode has generally been provided also for a multifunctional device.
On the other hand, a large number of software products exists which operates on a computer and monitors the state of the multifunctional device and consumables, to effectively use the multifunctional device. Although the software provides users of the multifunctional device with various pieces of information, the access inhibits the power saving mode of the multifunctional device.
For this reason, an administrator needs to realize the existence of a variety of software accessing the multifunctional device and change the setting thereof or stop thereof if required, to effectively use the power saving mode of the multifunctional device.
In order to cope with such a problem, there has been a control method for a conventional multifunctional device in which an external periodic access inhibiting the power saving mode of the multifunctional device is recorded to report the access to a user (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-295145).
However, in the above conventional technique, an external access apt to inhibit the power saving mode is uniformly reported, which causes a problem that it is difficult to grasp how each access affects the power saving mode of the multifunctional device.